I'm With You
by inee
Summary: Songfic to "I'm with you" by Avril Lavigne.  -Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home?- Elena/Stefan, mostly Elena, oneshot.


**AN: Hi! When I listened to _I'm with you _by Avril Lavigne, this little story kind of popped into my head :) I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, LJ Smith does. **

* * *

_I'm standing on the bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I th__ought that you'd be here by now_

Elena shivered. She'd been standing there for at least an hour, waiting for her date to show up. She didn't know why she'd even bothered to wait this long, she wasn't interested in the guy and it was _cold_. She pulled her coat closer and wrapped her arms around her body. He wouldn't come, he'd stood her up. She was furious. _She_, Elena, queen of the school, had been stood up by a boy who was lucky she'd even talked to him.

The wind was tangling her hair up and making her eyes tear, and she fought the urge to yell at it. It had been a stupid idea to go out, anyway. It was winter so it was dark early, it was cold, and her friends couldn't come with her. Meredith was visiting family and Bonnie wasn't allowed to go out this late.

Elena was mad at herself. She'd had a fight with Aunt Judith and she was too proud to call her now. She had to get home some other way, so she started to look around for a bus stop. Then it occurred to her that it had probably been his plan all along. He hadn't come to pick her up and he'd given her the address of a filthy bar somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She imagined him laughing with his friends, thinking about how lost she would look in this dark street. Well, she would teach him a lesson. Being the queen of the school had its perks, and he would be a social pariah for the rest of his high school life. She smiled a little as she thought about ways to ruin him. _No one messes with Elena Gilbert_, she thought.

_There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

She'd been walking around for at least half an hour before she finally admitted to herself that she was lost. It had been twilight when she got out of the taxi, and now it was dark and everything looked different. There was only one streetlight working, and as she looked up at it, she felt droplets hit her cheeks. Great, now it was raining, too. Every street looked the same, and she felt like she was walking in circles, which was probably true. She groaned as she leaned against one of the houses. None of the windows had light shining through them and the street had a deserted feeling to it. Then she heard a beep coming from her pocket. She reluctantly reached for her phone. She knew that beep, it meant her battery died. Yep, the screen was black. She cursed under her breath and put her phone away.

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?_

She wandered around some more, trying to find someone. Anyone. The rain was freezing her face and the cold drops seemed to cut through her skin. She knocked on doors and yelled at the howling wind. "Anyone? Please!" Her feet hurt, the high heels of her boots weren't made for wandering around at night. She was sure she looked like a mess. Stumbling, her hair soaked because of the rain and dishevelled because of the wind, and her make-up was probably smudged out, too. She wished she'd taken her bigger purse. At least she would've had a tissue to wipe her face dry with. Now all she had was a lip-gloss and some money, which she couldn't use if she didn't find any signs of life.

_'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a me__ss  
And no one likes to be alone_

How was she ever getting home? Her jacket wasn't waterproof and she felt the first signs of wetness seep through her clothes. Her hair was sticking against her cheeks and she shivered. What was she supposed to do now? This wasn't Elena Gilbert! Lost and cold and alone! She looked up at the sky and yelled loudly at the empty street. Her teeth started shattering and she pulled her jacket closer. The fabric was cold even on the inside. She found a roof that was hanging over and sank to the ground, trying to find a way to get home. She only noticed she was crying when she heard herself sob, her tears lost between the raindrops.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
_

Elena didn't know how long she'd been sitting there, thinking about her own stupidity. Hadn't she been thinking at all today? She hadn't even thought about the address she'd been given, she'd showed it to the taxi chauffeur and he'd brought her to that grimy bar. She must've wandered pretty far away from it, she hadn't been able to find it back. If only she hadn't left it, she could've called a taxi, or Aunt Judith. Why wasn't there anyone on the streets? No one answered when she rang a doorbell, not one car had passed her. She longed for someone to come and save her, the way it would happen in a book or a movie. She'd been waiting long enough to know that her hero wasn't coming. She was hopelessly lost and alone, another sob shook her cold body.

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new_

Elena gave up. Who would see her now? Who would care if she kept a straight face? She wrapped her arms around her knees and tucked her head down, becoming a small ball of misery. She cried. She was surprised to find herself dozing off but didn't do anything to stop it. She awoke with a shock when she heard something in front of her, very close by. She was afraid to look up, but not knowing was worse, so she lifted her head. The first thing she saw was two feet, standing right in front of her. They were men's feet underneath a black jeans. Her eyes followed the legs up and she had to lay her head in her neck to see the face of the man standing in front of her. He was young and handsome, and she couldn't imagine what he was doing in a place like this. Well, one wouldn't expect a girl like her to be here, either. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face, but did wipe the tears on her cheeks away. It was still raining, though not as hard anymore, and the guy's curly hair glistened in the glow of the lonely streetlight. She wasn't able to move or say anything, this was her hero, the one who was supposed to find her here. The thought almost made her smile. Almost, because he was pretty late and she was freezing and stiff from sitting curled up. He held out his hand without saying anything, and she saw hers reach out automatically to take it.

_I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

He pulled her to her feet and kept holding on to her hand. She weaved her fingers through his and smiled shyly at him, looking him in the eyes for the first time. He was smiling back, but his eyes were worried, looking down her wet clothes. He shrugged out of his long black coat and offered it to her. She shot him a grateful look, wanting to thank him but not wanting to break the enchanting silence that hung between them. She quickly took of her own jacket, since it was soaked and the long coat would do more good if she wore it over her damp clothes. He held on to her hand and led her onto the street. She was shocked to see a slick black car parked in the shadows. She never heard him coming. She must've really slept, then. He opened her door for her, but before she could get inside the car, she was pulled into his embrace. She was startled, but tonight it felt like nothing was real. Up until now, everything had been like a nightmare, but from the moment she'd seen his face, her mind had been floating and she wondered if she was dreaming. She melted into him and breathed in his scent. He let her go and gestured for her to get into his car. She got in without hesitating, everything felt exactly right. He walked around the car and took place behind the wheel. Then he looked at her, his dark eyes making her melt.

"I'm Elena." She said.

"I'm Stefan." He answered.

She sighed.

Stefan. Her saviour.

_I don't know who you are  
But__ I'm with you_

_

* * *

_

**AN: Hope you liked it! Remember: Reviews is love :)**


End file.
